Through the Mirror
by doctornova
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in Vincent’s life, the more he stays with her the more he realize what he did to her. Read to find out what happen
1. Chapter 1

Through The Mirror to Wonderland

Chapter 1

Vincent Valentine walks around looking for a nice place to sit and just relax. The Forgotten Capital was peaceful today and the cold air gives him the chills. His red eyes wide open to make sure nothing's charging towards his way. He pause, there was a screech and gun firing, coming from his right. He ran toward that direction, saw a girl in front of him. Her Back facing towards him, she was standing in combat mode, he slowly move behide a tree or the nearest thing there, that will hide him enough he could see everything.

He couldn't make out her face, but she had black hair, two or three strands, striking white hair, coming from her roots, she had a pony tail on, her hair covering her left eye and in her hands were two daggers, shaped like circle. Her path was blocked out by three creatures and one machine firing at her. She got hit, she began to strike back. Vincent was in shock as he watched her move. She moves beautifully as if she was dancing, Vincent was watching and studying her. She ran towards it, jumped slashed it with both dagger and did a round kick, she moves back. By the time all three creatures were gone she only had the machines; robot left. But she was overwhelmed, she was bleeding on her right arm and she could barely stand up right. The machine fires at her, she went flying and smashed into something hard behind her, she slide down and hits the floor. She could barely open her eyes, Vincent ran and finishes it off with one shot and it's gone. He turned around and saw her eyes slowly closing.

"Hey wake up," Vincent looked at her, decided to just carry her back to Midgar. "I'm heading back there anyway." He said aloud.

Back in Midgar, Tifa was working and taking care of Marlene at Seventh Heaven, when Vincent came in holding a girl.

"Vincent, what happen," Tifa asked, looking confuse, "this is unlike you to go and help save a lady in trouble."

Vincent raise his eye brown and stared at her, as if she was mad. She stares at him and shakes her head. "I was only joking, come on, lets lay her down upstairs and tell me what the hell happen."

"Fine, but where's Cloud," He looked around.

"He's out with Barret, Red and Cid. Something about monster attacking again," She opens the door to a two bedroom, "if you want to stay the night feel free to use the bed, it's getting late anyway and they'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Fine, if I don't maybe she'll wake up freaking out and runs off without a word," he said sarcastilly, Tifa looked at him like he was crazy, "Have anything that will help her wound?"

"Yes," She runs off and came back with a brown box. "This will help, too bad we don't have any Materia and it'll help us a lot instead of the old fashions, caring the wound with potion and bandages."

"It really doesn't matter," He said, taking the girl's right arm and wiping the blood from her arm and rapping it in bandages. He moves to her leg and clean off the random cuts on her legs, arm and face.

"That looks fine, you did well," She looked and checked to see everything in tacked. "I'll put this away."

Tifa walks away and left Vincent alone in the room, he could hear her footsteps, running down stairs. Vincent pulls the covers over her, brush her hair and notice the rest of her face. There is a scar near her left eye; across her cheek. He stops and stared. Something was bothering him. He had a feeling that he might know this person. No, impossible. He spends the night, laying or sitting on his bed.

She was moaning, tossing and turning. Shouting 'No' calling a name. Vincent woke up, went to her side and shook her, hoping she'll wake up. He paused as she screamed in pain. She was having a nightmare; he heard her said one thing that shocked him. She cried out his name. A few second later she woke up in shock, breathless and in tears. Vincent star at her the cold stare with his bright red eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, "Who are you, what..." She grabs her head in pain. It was too dark to make out her face.

"You're in Midgar at Seventh Heaven," She stared at him as he turns the light on. She waits for a name, when Tifa ran in.

"Is everything okay? I heard a scream."

"She just had a nightmare," Vincent said, "She's okay now."

"Oh, okay…" she smiles, "Hi, I'm Tifa. I run and own this place." She kicks Vincent and he stares at her.

"Hi, I'm…um," Vincent was kicked again by Tifa, "Cloud." Tifa stares at him and kicked him again, "you can stop kicking me now."

"Cloud, that's a weird name, how did I…last I remember was battling and…in the Forbidden Capital."

"Yeah, I heard something so I rushed over and noticed you knocked out and it seem like that thing was going to kill you," He lied.

"Oh, okay…" she smiles, her eyes are bright green and her left eye is coved up. "I'm Miette. Nice to meet you, but…Tifa, I think I've heard that somewhere."

"Wait, didn't you come here once or twice for a drink?" Tifa asked, "Aren't you Miette Ahsiim?"

"Um…I know I'm Miette but to be honest I don't remember my last name." smiling weakly.

"Well, we should either go back to sleep or we can have breakfast," Tifa yawned. "It's like f5AM. Cloud…I mean, Barret, red and Cid should be coming back soon."

"Great, I guess I can eat," Vincent looked at Tifa and nods.

"Sure, food sounds great," Miette smiles, gets out of bed, "Need any help?"

"Um…I got it," Tifa walks towards Vincent, "I just need Vin…CLOUD! 's help really." Dragging Vincent downstairs.

Miette watched them walked out the door and down stairs. Looking confused she walked back to the bed she was sleeping in.

Tifa stopped down stairs and walked towards the kitchen, still dragging Vincent.

"You can let got of me now." He said trying to pull back.

"Fine, but what the fuck is going on. Seriously, why didn't you just tell her your name?" she stare at him with confusion.

"She…yelled my name in her sleep and," he whisper.

"And what?"

"I don't know," He paused, "there was something about her, I…just can't grasp."

"Sure, whatever you say." Tifa started to take a carton of eggs out and looked back at him, "What happen, how did you run into her and end up carrying her back here, it's unlike you."

"I," he paused, looked up and down, "I don't know."

Vincent told Tifa everything that happen at the Forgotten Capital as she made breakfast for the three, Marlene was still sound asleep. Tifa looked at Vincent and whisper.

"You better tell Cloud this before the poor girl freaks and also, Cloud? Out of all the names…Cloud." She shakes her head and went upstairs. Vincent followed when someone opened the front door. Barret, Red XIII, Fid and Cloud came in.

"Ah…home sweet home," Barret looks around, "Vincent?"

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"To say something you'll hare and also don't laugh when I explain this to you." Vincent stares coldly at them.

So, Vincent told Cloud and everyone when Tifa was up stairs chatting to Miette.

"You have got to be kidding," Barret laughed, "Sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know. Seriously, keep it down. She might hear you. Also…" Vincent stopped as he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

Tifa and Miette came walking down stairs. Everyone looked up.

"Hello," Miette smiles

"Hey, I didn't think you guys would be back so soon," Tifa smiled weakly at everyone in the room beside Miette. "Um…we have a guest. I guess Vin…I mean Cloud saved her."

"Hi, I'm Miette, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Barret," He shook her hand, "Marlene is my daughter."

"Cid, nice to meet you,"

"Red XIII," Red gave a little bow.

"Hi…um," Cloud smiles but gave a quick glared at Vincent. Barret and Cid kicked him, "ZACK! Ah…I mean…yeah, Zack. Well, I need some sleep, long journey I say. Night I mean morning."

"Um…okay…" Miette starched her head.

"Vin…I mean, CLOUD! _God it feels so weird calling my name_." he whisper. Three minutes later, "CLOUD!"

"Cloud," Tifa, Cid, Barret and Red said to Vincent and then Barret smacks him.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming." Vincent walks off rubbing his arm, "yeah, what do you…"

"What the fuck, out of all the names why did you choose mine's" Cloud walked back and fourth. "Nevermind, you have to tell her or she'll catch on anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Vincent looks down, "I'll deal with it." He walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent walked down stairs and then looked at Miette. Miette was talking to Barret and did not notice Vincent had just come from upstairs. Tifa noticed Vincent and walked over to him.

"So, I notice you've been standing here for a long time, staring at a little someone," Tifa smiles looking at Miette and Barret. "Vincent?"

"I'll take her home," Vincent walked up to Miette and Barret, Tifa was going to say something but stop herself.

"So, I realize that…"

"Miette," Vincent called, cutting off Barret as he was talking. "Come, you properly want to go home."

"But I was in the middle of…"

"No time Barret, maybe some other time. We have work in the morning," Cloud said.

"Jeez, you almost scared me there, sneaking up on me like that. Alright, good night Miette, it's nice to meet you." Barret smile and walk away with Cloud.

"I'll see you guys," Vincent said while walking out of the door.

"Um…it's nice to meet you all, I hope to see you all soon." She bowed and ran after Vincent.

They began to walk north of North of Midgar, there was silent on the way. Miette look down at her feet as she walks behide Vincent who was walking in front of her. She was unaware of it but Vincent stop right in front of her, she ran into him and fell to the floor.

"Ugh…"She rub her butt and go up, "sorry, I didn't…"

"Where do you live?" Vincent asks.

"It's okay I can find my way from here, really." She said smiling at him.

"I don't think so, you're still injured and your wounds haven't…"

"I'm fine, I promise…see," she smacks her arm and made a face as if she's in pain. "Nothing at all…"

Vincent looked at her funny and walks slowing towards her and poked her. She grabs her shoulder and half scream.

"Like I said, you're in no condition to go home on your own," He blankly looks at her for a moment for an answer and notice tears dripping down her nose. "Let's take a break, alright?" She nodded for as an answer.

They sat there for a while and Vincent decided to take a little nap. He woke up a couple of minutes later from the light in front of him and realize that Miette had build a fire while he dosed off.

"Water," She asked him.

"No thanks," He reply, "I have a question."

"Alright, shoot,"

"If you don't remember your last name, then could it be possible that you don't know where you're from and where you live," he asked staring at her. She sit there without a world.

"Not true," She looks down at the ground, her chin rested on her arms and knees pushed up against her chest. "Every night when I go to sleep, I'll have these dreams. I think it's my past, but I'm never sure because they all see so terrible to be reality. But that's just the problem…"

"Problem," Vincent asked, as he nervously look at her hoping she's not gonna say his name "what problem?"

"I…"She pause, "I…everytime I wake up, I don't remember what I dreamt."

Vincent sigh in relief and look at her again, opened his mouth to ask her another question but stop himself and go up. He began to cover up the fireplace and destroys it completely.

"Let's get moving," He said, "its cold and you should rest so your wounds will heal better and faster."

"Fine, but where would we be staying," Miette ask as she rise up.

"We'll look for an Inn," He began to walk ahead of her, she said nothing.

It was a long walk, they were on foot and it began to rain, Miette was trying her best to keep up. Being careless, she slipped, she got up and began to run so she could keep up, but her leg was dragging her behind. She stopped to catch her breath and looked up, he's gone, no where in sight.

"Talk about being a gentleman," she mutters to herself, Miette go up and slowly walk to a tree and sat down under it's branches to stay dry. It didn't do any good, it was windy and pouring. The tree strays; back and forth making loud noises, to the point that she can't hear herself breath or see anything from afar. As it began to get colder Miette got tired and soon she slowly close her eyes; pasted out under the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vincent turned around and noticed she's not there. He looked left and right, and began to walk back the way he came from. It was wet and pouring so he shape shifted and ran to look for her.

"Godamnit, she knows she's in no condition to run off on her own," Vincent said to himself, and spotted her footprint leading to a tree nearby. He found her laying down unconscious. "Miette, Miette…"

No answer, Vincent went back to his original form and took his red cloak and covered her up with it and picked her up. He began to run to nearest place that would keep them dry for the rest of the night.

It felt like forever when Vincent saw a place he could rest up, it was a tiny village. He couldn't tell which village it was but he was sure there was an Inn somewhere. He walked into the door way, dripping wet, from head to toe, he didn't look too happy ether.

"I need a room and some clean dry clothes," Vincent told the man who was working up late.

"Why yes, we have a room left. That's the only one open for tonight and tomorrow until this rain go away we're completely out of room for now," He stare at Vincent for a while, "Um, well, here you go…it's the last one to your left. Don't worry it's a King size bed."

"Thanks," Vincent took the keys and walked up the stairs, "Bring the clothes upstairs please and I need someone to dry her off."

"Of course, SARA, GET SOME CLEAN CLOTHES, FEMALE," the man yelled, "you need to dry her up too."

"Got it boss,"

Vincent sat in the room after taking a warm shower and changing into some dry clothes, the young lady took Miette and dried her off and took both of their clothes to dry them off downstairs.

"Um, Sir," the maiden popped in, "would you please help us carry her back into the room?"

"Sure," Vincent said, "I'll take it from here, thank you." She bowed and walked away.

He took her and notices that they putted her in a white and brown dress. It made her look heavenly, unlike the other clothes she had on. Once she was in bed he checked her temperature and realizes she was burning up.

"What's this," Vincent looked and saw something he hasn't seen in a long time. It was a necklace; it was a fiery red stone with a craving on it. He bended over to take a closer look, bewilder to what he just saw there was a marking on her right arm it was an odd symbol but he was sure he had seen it before. He tucked her in bed and decided to just sleep next to her.

The night was long; Vincent lay there awake for at less an hour trying to remember where he'd seen that symbol before. He soon gave up and fell asleep.

When it was daylight, it was still gloomy and dark, Miette was still sick and dead to the world. Vincent decided to walk downstairs to make a call.

"Hello," said a gentle voice.

"It's me, Vincent,"

"Hi Vincent, um, are you looking for Cloud,"

"Yeah, is he there Marlene?"

"No, He left early yesterday because of the storm," she answer, "Um…I'll tell him you call okay."

"Thanks, take care."

"Bye"

"Ugh, Vincent," Vincent looked up and saw Miette on the top of the stairs holding her head. "What…"

"You shouldn't be…"Before he could finish she began to fall forward. Vincent ran and caught her before any damage was done. He carried her back into the room, "I'll get you breakfast."

"Why are we here, where are we," She asked.

"Somewhere out of the rain," He answers and left the room.

Vincent came back in with a bowl of soup, some bread and tea. Miette stared at him and back down at the food again, looking at him as if he was crazy. Then back down at her clothes.

"Um…"

"I didn't change you, so don't worry about me being a peeping tom," Vincent answer, "Now eat up, you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever, I feel fine," She answered and glaring at him.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"A thumb is not a finger," She answers.

"Just eat your food," He pasted the food to her and walked towards the window, "I don't think this rain is going to go away for a while and this is the only room left so we're going to share a bed."

"What," She shouted and chocked on a piece of bread, "That's not possible."

"Would you prefer the floor and the cold muggy ground," he asked, Miette shook her head.

"How long will this rain last,"

"I have no clue," He turn to face her and remember the marking on her arm, "Miette, I have a question."

She was still eating until she looked up after he had paused for awhile now.

"Um, Cloud?" He didn't answer, "What is it? Hello?" she wave at him

"First of all, I'm not Cloud," Vincent finally answer, "Second my name is Vincent and Third I have a question."

"…." She blink and stare at him for a couple moment, "Oh god, don't tell me you're one of those guys who are going to tell me that 'when you first saw me you've fallen in love with me' and blah blah blah. Well, it's nice meeting you and thank you for caring of me but I should get going."

As soon as she got up off bed she fell to the ground and tried to get back up. Vincent shook his head and walked over to her to help her stand up.

"No, you've got it all wrong," Vincent answer, "what you've just said are all false and I haven't been lying to you beside from the name part, here just rest okay. No need to get paranoid."

"Um…okay," She got back in bed and began finish eating her meal. "Oh, you wanted to ask me something, what is it?"

"That necklace and that marking on your right arm, how did you get them," he ask sitting next to her.

"Oh this," she paused for a very long, long time staring down at it, "to be honest, I don't know. I woke up one day on a hill wearing a name tag saying 'Miette' and with this necklace around my neck. It seems like I've had this marking my whole life."

"No clue what so ever,"

"Just one," She looked around the room, "Where's my stuff?"

"They're under the bed," He answers and she went to get a tiny looking cube with a chain on it.

"This is my only clue, it was lying right next to me," She push a tiny button and it shows them a screen in midair.

Video:

There was a loud buzzing sound like a fire alarm, it was loud and you can see people running and yelling and shouting.

"Miette, get out of there, Miette" it was a male voice, couldn't really see his face thought.

"No, I can't I have to save him," Miette scream, "Leave, it's going to…..AH…."

"Ugh…"

"EVERYONE LEAVE THE BUILDING AT ONCE,"

There was an exploration in the background and the screen went blank. Then it showed up again, an old guy with glasses.

"I'm Professor Hojo, this is the only video clip of a project that I have been working on. I've been looking for a suitable young girl to transfer Jenova's DNA into her's. I've been searching for over three month now, so far my last experiment was trying to revive the dead, after installing a buzz...SSHHHHEEEIIIIIiiii…"

The screen began to make some weird noises and stopped.

"Now, after some time now…I've found the girl. There have been some problem but at the lab I'm still working on it. Look at her, beautiful…just beautiful."

The camera turns to a green looking tube, where a girl is hooked up into small tubs and an oxygen mask.

"I am not working alone; I have a helper in hand, Valentine."

And the screen slowly disappear.

Vincent sat there for a moment and Miette started at him for a moment.

"Vincent…Vincent, hello, are you alright," Miette waved her hands at him, he turn and looked into her eyes, "Okay, you're scaring me now."

"I'm sorry," Vincent reply turning away.

"What's wrong, is it the video, what is it," she asked.

He turned back to her, staring at her, not able to remember why he too couldn't remember meeting her then and why she have a clip of Professor Hojo talking about the Jenova Project.


End file.
